doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:New wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) The Doctor Who Series Wiki Hi, Im TheTrueDoc, head honch of the The Doctor Who Series Wiki and was wondering if you had ever fancied working with a team of people writing a fanmade series of Doctor Who, if your intrested get back to me A.S.A.P TheTrueDoc 19:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thankee for the trailer. I didn't suspect you'd be able to get Matt Smith, Amy, Rory, or the Silurians, but thanks for trying. I like it :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Text I think I have never been asked such a trivial question before :) I would probably do it in bold, for the sake of distinguishing them. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Funny I was talking to Yuy on Mibbit yesterday, and he claims to be Doctor Whoof, from the planet Gallopfrey. He's a pony :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What about The New Series? :P The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 00:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The same applies to me, which is why PP isn't finished... The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Favour Done. Toothless100 - Talk to me 13:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw that you did reviews for Turtlecake. Do you think you could review my story Slithering Beneath? I really value your opinion and am open to constrctive criticism. Thank You :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page: The Actor of the Joker is Robert Kneeper. Now..you lied.You said you will not change Message Wall,but you did!Message Wall are way better.Please change them back. MasterCharmander 13 07:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Signature: This is the test,. MasterCharmander 13 15:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I did it! :D I was just guessing that would work, it's nice to see it actually does. :P Pinguinus impennis 15:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Photo: When adding thoose photos to categories,you could put them in the center,by replacing " |right" with " |center " MasterCharmander 13 18:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) HOTM? When you have a chance, Holby and I should be on there shortly. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 18:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Staff Rules I agree with it, to an extent. I believe that in some cases we should be able to use force. Let me explain: If there is mass vandalism on our wiki we should be able to use it. Also, if someone has spammed a message or general idea, we should be able to use force. Consider it like an executive order, like the one that's laid out in the U.S Constitution. Secondly, if someone spams the same message or general idea (in a negative way), we should be able to ban them. Because, they are doing it repeatedly. Lastly, the fate of staff shouldn't rest solely in the Bureaucrat. I am able to promote and demote Chat Moderators. If I feel it's best to demote them (because they're not doing their job, lying, abusing power, etc.), I should be able to. I don't agree with all of it, but we'll see JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand what you're talking about. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) That is a discussion between admins.It's nothing we should be getting into,Pom. MasterCharmander 13 16:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I'm only getting involved because JPhil is talking about users editing in a negative way. He hates me and probably talking about me.POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC)